Guilty Blood: Crimson Memories
by Veleda Elvira Integra Hellsing
Summary: This is a Black Blood Brothers/Vampire Knight Crossover. A VERY special person helped with the title, Thank chuu!I saw that VK wasn't a crossover option.How strange... This brings in a new perspective. It's sad, but WILL GET HAPPIER!


_**Guilty Blood: Crimson Memories**_

**Chapter One:**_** Broken Blood [Teaser]**_

The rain fell, soft upon the earths hard surface. It fell in rhythms, as it seemed to her beating heart. She stared at the ground with solemn eyes. Her tears mixing with the fresh rain. The sound of sorrowfully soft music rang through the empty air. She looked up at the sky, letting the droplets of water wash across her face. Katsuragi Mimiko had arranged the funeral with Jirou's help. Or what help she could get, but the poor man was heartbroken. Having lost the love of his life, and now…Now his younger brother. Mochizuki Kotarou. She glanced over at Jirou whom held his pointed red hat in his hands, wringing it roughly, sobbing into the rain. His eyes were locked onto the casket before them, a bouquet of white Lilies and red Roses resting upon the polished, fancy metal coffin. The speaker's words were distant, as if he were speaking through a storm.

"-and forever will be remembered, loved and cherished. He was an amazing, bright and adventurous young boy. May he rest in piece and forever remain in our hearts. You will be missed, but not forgotten, Kotarou Mochizuki." He bowed his head and nodded to the two before leaving. Letting them have their time before the casket was buried.

Jirou fell to his knees yelling out now that no one but Mimiko was near. He yelled in both anger and agony. Taking on the burden of his brother's death. The Kowloon had killed him yes, but wasn't it his job as an older sibling to care for and protect Kotarou? He placed his hands on the ground, sobbing as he clutched at the earth. His breathing ragged and forced. Mimiko didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but knew he wouldn't like it much. He was stubborn and headstrong. She sighed quietly and turned away. After a moment she began to walk, speaking as she did.

"I'll meet you in the car…Don't take too long, the weather's getting worse."

With that she walked away, and slid into the car that drove them to the funeral. Jirou moved into a kneeling position and stood. Resting his hand on Kotarou's now permanent resting place. He brushed the flowers to the soaked ground and ran his hand across the coffin, his tears mixing with the rain except when touching the coffin. They seemed to be the only drops that hit it. He collapsed over its polished surface, sobbing loudly. Thankful no one was around, and that the rain covered his sobs with its downpour.

His heart was broken, his future shattered. Surely there was nothing more to live for…Only he knew. He knew deep within that not only Alice would want him to continue, but so would Kotarou. He vowed that rainy day, to never forget the ones he loved. The ones he lost, and would forever cherish.

Everything…was lost…..

**Night 1**

Kaname and Yuki sat within a limo, well on their way to someplace far from the academy. Recent discovery is that Rido Kuran, Kaname's uncle, is still out for Yuki's blood. Another recent discovery has put Kaname in a serious displeasure, apparently Rido is a Kowloon. Kaname himself is troubled, not knowing what a "Kowloon" is, but eager to find out. He leaves with Yuki safely on a journey to find someone who could help. Someone by the name of Jirou Mochizuki. The ride was long with few stops. Yuki kept herself busy by looking out the window, or leaning against Kaname's shoulder to sleep. He would wrap his arm around her, drawing his sister close and smile solemnly. Though peace was in store, it was not for long. He knew, somehow…Things would become all chaos.

"Kaname-se…"

She caught herself, looking down a moment before glancing at him as he watched her. She started again, this time succeeding in his previous wishes.

"Kaname….Where are we going?"

Kaname leaned toward Yuki, kissing the top of her head as he drew her into his arms. Embracing her protectively, and adoringly. Though he should be happy of her recent return into a Pureblood, he was still broken inside. He feared losing her, his love. Rido was ruthless, scheming and Kaname could only do so much. He closed his eyes with a sigh, resting his head on her shoulder, running one hand gently through her hair.

"We're going to find someone..Someone who can help us stop Rido. To end him once and for all so we may live in peace."

Within the night, someone had crept to Kotarou's grave. They dug up the coffin, stole Kotarou and left the earth upturned. The guards to the cemetery had been slaughtered, leaving behind nothing but lifeless and bloodless corpses. On Kotarou's coffin would be one sliver of evidence. One clue. Purposefully left for Jirou to find. In blood, the initials _C&R_ were written. The moon shown high that night, witnessing the obscene act, yet the stars never once whispered of the secret. Oblivious, yes…The entire world that night was cast into oblivion. Placid nothingness. An utter numb sensation, the night before the pain fully settled in. Mimiko made Jirou sleep that night, he slept in her bed as she was out on the couch. However he soon woke to a disturbing dream, and moved to lay beside her. Holding onto her shirt, sobbing quietly back into a deep sleep.

Kaname and Yuki found themselves a hotel for momentary residence. Come the next nigh they would set out for their destination once more. By then, they would safely reach the "Safety Zone" for Vampires. It would take an hour long process to be completely checked over. They could not be Kowloon children, thus Kaname feared this. They were blood related to Rido himself, who seemed to be of the eldest Kowloon Vampires.

Cassa carried Kotarou's lifeless body in her arms, covertly slipping through the city to their hideout. Soon she entered an abandoned warehouse that had been completely redone upon Rido's orders. Outside it was abandoned, inside it was a luxurious hotel. Cassa was amazed at how this had been arranged, and now she knocked softly on his door. Utter silence surrounded her, sending chills down her back and making every noise entirely too loud. Even her breathing sounded like the rush of an angered ocean.

"Enter.."

Cassa's eyes widened slightly. His voice was commanding, indulging, rough yes charmingly smooth. Like a diamond in the rough, how ironic. She opened the door with ease, she had gone from Alpha female of the Kowloon, to Alpha second. Rido was the Alpha male without even a fight. All he had to do was stare into your eyes, and you would simply step down. She set the boy before the man. He sat upon what seemed to be a throne. He wore a silk black, dress-shirt with tuxedo pants. The collar of his shirt was up, much like that of the old- vampire stories. One eye was a sapphire blue, the other a vibrant crimson. He smirked, slowly and stood, his movements languid and graceful. He walked to where the boy was placed, upon a table before him. He bent over, his tall form seeming to do so with no effort at all.

"He is dead. So the plan was a success?"

"Yes. It went well, no one, not even Jirou suspected a thing…"

"Then…Let our ceremony begin."

With that, Rido put a hand over his blue eye, his fangs seeming to extract and become an inch or so longer. Cassa stepped back, receding into the shadows of the room, taking witness to his power. He leaned closer to the boy, with one finger he moved Kotarou's' head to the side, revealing the base of the child's neck. Rido opened his mouth, about to puncture the boy's skin before he was roughly shoved aside, he stumbled, but didn't fall. He removed the hand from his right eye, it too, now was a crimson color like its other. He looked for the source of the shove, returning his gaze to the boy he now saw a beautiful young woman glaring at him. She had golden-blond hair and luminous blue eyes. The color of a night-star. Her porcelain pink lips were drawn back in a feral way. Revealing her razor sharp canines.

"ALICE?"

Rido turned swiftly to Cassa's outburst. A snarl forming in his throat as he snapped his words at her like the crack of a whip. His anger boiling on the edge.

"What and who?"

"I-it can't be! I killed her, years ago…So long…How is this possible?"

The blond female said nothing, moving quickly she picked up the small child that looked so much like her. She dashed for the door, brushing past a few Kowloon. Tears streamed from her eyes. She feared she wouldn't have the strength to get them out. Shots were fired, her eyes glowed a faint blue as a barrier seemed to form around them. It was a blue-purple type, seeming to flow with immense power, creating a whooshing sound like air being let loose. She jumped out one of the windows, they were on the 3rd story, thankfully below was a river. She pulled Kotarou close to her body as they plummeted into the water. Leaving Rido and Cassandra at the window to look not only befuddled, but shocked as well.

Alice moved out of the water after they floated with the current a while. She knew where they were. They had crossed the waters into the Safe Zone. Gathering what she had left of her strength, she pulled them up the bank, and under a tree. She could see dawn approaching as the sky began to slowly turn from it's cold, pastel colors. She bit into her wrist, causing a fair flow of blood. Carefully, she opened Kotarou's mouth, and forced his body to intake her blood. Her blood, was the _only_ blood that would be able to bring him back. She shivered, and fell back against the soft grass, smiling softly up as the only star finally peeked out in the sky. Winking down at her and Kotarou. The boy woke, coughing roughly and looked around. He jumped to his feet and squealed quietly with delight. He bent, looking down into Alice's face. Her smile only widened but, she couldn't make out his words as her vision began to blur.

"Alice! Alice! You're back, you're back, Jirou will be so happy!….Alice?….Alice! Wake up, don't fall asleep! HELP!"

Kotarou looked around, tears overflowing his mind. He began to cry hopelessly, trying to connect to his brother. He couldn't leave Alice alone, he couldn't! _Brother! Brother! Help, I need you! You have to come to the entrance of the safety zone below the bridge! I need you Brother, I need you! Hurry, hurry hurry!"_ Kotarou fell to his knees, shaking Alice roughly. Trying to keep her awake, hoping Jirou caught his message.

Jirou shot out of bed, breathing heavily. Glancing at Mimiko he grabbed his sword, slipping on his trench coat and dashed outside. He'd have to watch the time, dawn was coming and he didn't have his hat or an umbrella. He dashed through the streets, off of buildings and cars, anything to make his supernatural speed even quicker. Soon he saw the bridge and jumped down under it, halting at the sight he now witnessed. His eyes widened with surprise. He walked toward what he saw was Kotarou and the body of his once true love, Alice Eve.

All he could hear was Kotarou's pleading yelps to save Alice. Jirou was silent, enveloped in such a joy and horror he couldn't explain. His heart beat a million miles, his head ached with confusion and pleasure. Was this the beginning of what he had thought was the end? Had it all been a dream? Or was everything unfolding as something more? Could this be an illusion? No, Kotarou's arms around his legs were real. As was the body before him. The body of his savior, his friend, his master, his lover. The Eve Of The End.


End file.
